


Boxes

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean finds two boxes of mementos in the basement of his new house and thinks the person who left them behind might want them.





	

Dean really loved the old house. It was small but it was  _ his  _ and that meant everything to him. Ever since he’d broken up with Lisa, he’d been sleeping in his brother’s spare room and it was awful. He knew that Sam and Ruby meant well but the lack of privacy was getting to him.

 

So when he’d found this house for sale and he realized he could afford it, it was moving boxes and buying furniture for him. He couldn’t get moved in quick enough. He finally had it arranged the way he wanted it, and he was happy. Really happy.

 

The last place he hadn’t explored yet was the basement. It needed a new light bulb and he screwed it in and pulled the string. Light illuminated the room. It was dusty but not that bad. He went down the steps and looked around.

 

There were two boxes in the corner. He went and pulled them onto a table that stood in the corner. He wiped the dust off of the top and opened the first one. It was filled with photographs. As Dean went through them, they seemed to be the story of a man’s life. They went from a child to a teen to a college student. 

 

Then there were the photos of two men, obviously in love. There were a lot of those. After that, nothing. 

 

Dean opened the second box. There were keepsakes. School papers, college stuff and letters. Dean took the letters upstairs with him. As he sat down to read them, sipping his coffee, they were love letters between the two men. They were heartfelt and moving. But again, they just stopped three years before.

 

Dean thought about the two boxes. He couldn’t believe they got left behind by the person or couple who moved out. Even if they did leave them behind on purpose, he felt like they might be regretting it now. He decided to try and find them.

 

It turned out to be harder than he thought it would be. He contacted the realtor that sold him the house but he couldn’t give out information on the former owner. Dean had a name, Castiel Novak, so he set out doing a search on his own.

 

He finally had luck using Facebook. There was a page for Novak, and it listed his city as still being Lawrence. Dean found a phone book and it had the guys’ address. He took the two boxes and put them in his car. He set out, hoping the guy wouldn’t be out or just not interested in the boxes.

 

When he got to the address, a car was in the driveway so he figured Novak was home. He went to the door and knocked. After a few minutes, the door was opened. The guy who opened the door was, in Dean’s opinion, drop-dead gorgeous. He had messy dark hair and the bluest blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

 

“Yes? Can I help you?” The guy had a voice that sounded like he gargled with rocks, and it sent a thrill through Dean.

 

Dean stuttered, “uh, yeah…. I.. uh… bought the house you apparently moved out of?”

 

Castiel stood, waiting for a little more information about what the guy wanted.

 

Having found his voice, Dean continued. “I found these two boxes in the basement. They were full of photos and letters and crap, and they seemed important. I, uh, thought you might want them.”

 

Castiel was amazed. He had left the boxes there because he couldn’t bear to touch them when he moved, but now… time had passed and he actually did wish he still had them.

 

“That’s really nice of you. Uh, My name is Cas.”

 

Dean hurried to say his name was Dean and he had the boxes in the car. He offered to carry them inside for Cas. Cas said that would be wonderful, so Dean went and got them.

 

Inside, he sat the boxes on the floor. Cas offered him a cup of coffee and he quickly accepted.  Sitting on the couch, Dean felt more at ease.

 

“Can I ask, Cas, why your left these behind?”

 

Cas sighed. “It hurt too much to bring them. They were sort of reminders of a time I felt like I needed to forget. But lately, I’ve actually been thinking it was a mistake to leave them behind. And now, here you are with them. It’s kind of like kismet or something.”

 

Dean smiled. “I’m glad I could help kismet along then.” Dean was wondering what happened between this guy and the guy that was in so many pictures but didn’t want to pry.

 

They chatted more, mostly about the house. Finally, Dean needed to leave. When they both stood up, Dean took a chance.

 

“Uh, this is probably way too forward of me, but can I ask you out? Like for dinner or something?”

 

Cas smiled. “I think I’d like that, Dean.”

 

This was the beginning of a lifetime together, and the other guy in the photos was completely forgotten. His loss.

 


End file.
